


Osana

by thekingofhomo



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Brief Mention of Suicide, F/M, brief mention of the other rainbow boys, i hate myself anyway, its a crack ship but hey !!, its cute, so of course i corrupt it, this is for a friendo whomst ships their osana w my sora and its pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingofhomo/pseuds/thekingofhomo
Summary: ❝ Osana.I'm sorry. ❞





	Osana

**Author's Note:**

> hi eri ily this is for you :^)
> 
> also this is rushed its 2am
> 
> also also, sora has the evil persona, but he rly cares about osana ok bye

❝ Osana . . . ❞

His voice cracked upon saying the name he'd whispered happily so many times.

His eyes watered as he said the name he'd excitedly yelled so many times.

His hands shock as he said the name of the girl he'd gotten killed.

Cyan eyes stared at the dead body laying at his feet, wide with horror as he slowly dropped onto his knees, arms cradling the head as dead, blank eyes stared back at him. Blood dripped down from its forehead, as tears fell down his cheeks, lip quivering as an unholy scream escaped his throat, glaring up at the culprit.

❝ A - Ayano. ❞

Sora didn't want this. He didn't think Osana would be her target. He didn't think she'd actually kill the one person he said ( not ) to. All the time he'd spent specifically trying to keep Osana from harm. Osana. Osana. Osana.

❝ Sora. I don't like Osana; I did tell you this, remember? I warned you. I did. ❞

Every word that was purred from Ayano's mouth made him sick. He'd been fine with murder. He'd watched her countless times. He'd watched her kill his friends. Riku; drowned. Ryusei; electrocuted. Sota; stabbed. Hayato; tortured. He'd even watched as she drove Haruto to suicide. And these were NOT the last of her victims. But . . . everything flooded back. Guilt. Anger. Misery.

His own selfishness had hurt so many people. 

❝ When we begun working together, I said I may not be able to control myself. Especially if she found out. Didn't I? ❞

His breath hitched. She was walking closer.

❝ And she found out. ❞

She was right.

Sora's cries only got uglier and louder, crawling backwards as his distressed wails done nothing to help his situation, only making Ayano look mildly annoyed. His nails dug into the palms of his hands, hitting the wall with his back, memories of earlier in the day rushing back. When he'd been pushed by Osana into the same wall. When she yelled at him in absolute disgust and outrage at how he'd been the catalyst for his friends' deaths. ❝ Get away! ❞ she'd shrieked, terrified as she hit him in the chest, enough for him to lose his balance, mostly due to shock, ❝ That's fucked up you creep! I - I don't care who you are to me, it's fucking horrible! ❞

He'd been scared then. Even more when Ayano had revealed she'd been watching them for a while, and promptly jumped out to stab the redhead in the forehead. And he was scared now.

Though, Ayano seemed taken aback for a moment as Sora covered his face with his hands, sobbing into them as he didn't even care about Osana's blood being on his face now, only removing them five minutes later when he'd calmed down.

And that's when her knife came down.


End file.
